Game Day
by oneofthecullens8
Summary: It's Alice's game day. Lots of fun, random games. Truth or dare, the ultimate hide-and-go-seek and much, much more.
1. Game Time

Disclaimer: Twilight and all of these characters are not mine. They belong to Stephenie Meyer.

Summary: The Cullens and Bella are playing a game of truth or dare.

Chapter One

Bella's POV

I woke to the sound of rain on the window. I still haven't gotten used to it. I had been sleeping over at the Cullen's house. It was Saturday morning. Alice's game day. Truth or dare was the first game. I showered, got dressed, and went downstairs.

When I came into the living room, Emmett, Carlisle, Esme, Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, and Edward were already sitting on the floor in a circle. I took my seat next to Edward.

"Okay, me first," Emmett said excitedly.

There was a chorus of 'okay's' and 'whatever's'.

"Alright Jasper, Truth or Dare?" Alice said with a smug look on her face.

"Dare, of course." I knew from the look on Emmett's face that Jasper was going to regret that.

"I dare you stay alone with Bella in a room and release all the lust in the world."

"WHAT!?" Alice and Edward said in unison.

"You heard me."

Edward's POV

Ugh! Why Bella? Couldn't Emmett have picked Rosalie?

_Don't worry, she won't do anything. No matter how much lust is in the room. She loves you and Jasper loves me. Even if she does try something, Jasper won't let her._

Alice's thoughts interrupted my thinking. Well, at least we knew it would be okay.

Bella and Jasper went into a room; he gave her waves of lust. All was okay though, she wasn't doing anything that Alice hadn't predicted. Suddenly Alice's thought's interrupted my thinking.

_NOOOOO! Bella and Jasper are going to make out! NOOOOO!_

Then we screamed aloud. "NOOOOOOOOOO!" This couldn't be happening. My Bella. Jasper. I couldn't piece the two together.

Without thinking Alice and I ran up to Jasper's room and pulled them out of there. It was Jasper's turn.

BPOV

That was so scary. One minute I wanted to make out with Jasper, the next Edward and Alice ran in screaming. I was lost. I found myself sitting in the living room like before. It was Jasper's turn to dare now.

"Rosalie, I dare you to……."

Sorry, cliffhanger. I just wanted to thank closestthingtoatwilightvampire1901 for all of your help. You are the greatest and this wouldn't have been possible without you. You rock! Please Review!!!


	2. Donating Clothes

Disclaimer: Twilight and all of these characters are not mine. They belong to Stephenie Meyer.

Summary: The Cullens and Bella are playing a game of truth or dare.

Chapter Two

_Bella's POV_

"Rosalie, I dare you to…."

"Hey, I pick truth," Rosalie argued.

"Oh, come on Rose. Don't be a wimp!" Emmett said.

"Hmph. Fine, okay, dare."

Jasper smiled widely. "Rosalie, I dare you to donate all your clothes to poor people. Give to the less fortunate. Bella will provide you with all of your clothes. No shopping until the game is over. Good luck." He smiled again.

_Jasper's POV_

I had just given Rosalie her dare and I could already feel her anger. This was going to be hard. I just had to control the anger so it doesn't get to anyone else. That would be even harder.

All of a sudden, Rosalie gave me so much anger, I had to release it. I did. It was just as huge disaster as I thought it would be. One moment Emmett was sitting calmly on the couch comforting Rosalie, the next he was yelling at Edward. Carlisle was fighting with Alice about who knows what, and Esme and Rosalie were arguing about how pretty their hair was. Suddenly, I felt huge waves of happiness. Emmett was sending them off. He had Edward in a headlock. I took in as much of his happiness as I could get, and sent it off to the rest of the family. Everyone became happy and much easier to handle. I then sent out waves of calm. Then everyone sat down on the living room floor.

"Fine Jasper, I'll do it, because I'm not a wimp," Rosalie said.

We then all went to Bella's house to find Rosalie new clothes.

Bella's POV

Once we got to my house, I showed Rosalie my clothing.

"What's this junk? All that's here is old sweats and tee-shirts," Rosalie complained.

"That is what you'll be wearing," Jasper stated.

"I don't think it's junk," Edward whispered to me, although Rosalie could most definitely hear it.

"Ugh. I can't believe I'm wearing this!" Rosalie whined once she put on the clothes.

"Just pretend you're wearing the newest designer clothes. This will all be over soon," Alice comforted Rose.

Jasper and Edward took her old clothes to the clothes drive center.

I almost felt bad for Rosalie, she looked so miserable.

"Okay my turn," Rosalie said when we got back to the Cullen's living room.

"Alice, truth or dare?"

Oooooh. Another cliffie. Sorry about that.

Thank you samfelldownahill680 for all of support for my writing. You're a great friend.

Thank you **jamstar4eva** for being my first reviewer. You rock, thank you so much. This chapter is dedicated to your support.


	3. Are we back in Gothic times?

Disclaimer: Twilight and all of these characters are not mine. They belong to Stephenie Meyer.

Summary: The Cullens and Bella are playing a game of truth or dare.

Chapter Three

_Bella's POV_

"Alice, I dare you to go to school on Monday, wearing all black with multiple piercing. I dare you to get your hair dyed blue and look Goth." Rosalie said triumphal. **(No offense intended to Goth people. I just wanted to go against Alice's bright color wardrobe. I actually happen to like black)**

"WHAT! NOOOOOOOOOO!" Alice protested.

"It'll be okay, Alice," Jasper said, sending a wave of calm throughout the room.

"Ugh! I can't believe I'm agreeing to this. Rosalie, you will pay!!!"

Jasper smiled widely. "Alice, now you get to do your favorite thing in the world besides spending time with me. SHOP!"

"YEAH!" You could hear Alice from across the country she yelled so loud.

We all got into our cars and headed to the mall for a treacherous time with Alice and shopping.

When we got to the mall, Alice went into some dark-looking store. She bought an all black shirt, and pants which were black with a funky red design. I actually sort of liked them. She went into another scary-looking store and bought a black choker necklace and a red and black bracelet set. She was really into this. Or shopping. I couldn't tell. We then went into another creepy-looking store. She then got an eye piercing, a lip piercing, a tongue piercing, and 3 piercing on her ears. Every earring on her was black with red diamonds. I think the diamond was ruby, I wasn't sure. We then went to the hair salon. Alice got her hair dyed an electric blue and then we left the mall.

_The next day at school…… Alice's POV_

I couldn't believe what I was wearing. It was hideous. I was dead! And in public! I walked into English, earning a few stares.

"Alice, are you alright? You look, well, different," Mr. Calbs, my English teacher noted.

"I'm fine. And do you like it?" I tried to sound happy. "I was experimenting with magazine looks. I liked this one." I gave him a lopsided grin. I was spending too much time with Edward. Well, that's what you get when your best friend is his girlfriend. I got through the rest of my day with many more stares and questioning teachers. When we finally got home, I decided to give my dare to the innocent.

When we were sitting on the living room floor, I let my big surprise out.

"Esme, I dare you to……."

Oooooh. Unexpected, right? Please review, and I'll thank you in my next chapter.

Thank you **jamstar4eva** for being my first reviewer. Thanks for supporting me from the beginning. Thanks also to **Candylover4126 and closestthing2atwilightvamp1901 **for reviewing. Thank you guys for being my inspiration to write more and more. You guys are the best!


	4. Mayonnaise and Shopping

Disclaimer: Twilight and all of these characters are not mine. They belong to Stephenie Meyer, although I wouldn't mind borrowing Edward.

Summary: The Cullens and Bella are playing a game of truth or dare.

Chapter Four

**Bella's POV**

"Alright Esme, Truth or Dare?" Alice asked.

"Dare," Esme said cautiously.

Alice smiled evilly. "I dare you to eat a tub of mayonnaise." Alice grinned again.

"No. I'm your mother and I refuse to eat mayonnaise. That stuff's nasty," Esme complained.

"It'll be alright honey," Carlisle tried to comfort her.

"You could always just ask for a new dare," Alice stated.

"Okay, I ask for a new dare," Esme said.

"Hmmm, let's see. I dare you to come shopping with me. All day, no stopping for anything. Not even to eat."

"Ugh! Fine. At least that's better than mayonnaise."

Esme just agreed to shopping all day with Alice. Without a rest! This should be interesting.

_**At The Mall**_

Alice and Esme went into at least two hundred different stores. They made at least fifty trips to the car to put the bags down, and they have been shopping for five hours. It was six o'clock now, and we were going to find a place to eat, but first, Alice wanted to get us all an outfit.

First came Carlisle. He got a nice, white dress shirt, some navy blue dress pants, and a blue and white patterned tie. He had to promise Alice that he would wear this to work tomorrow.

Second came Emmett. He got a green tee-shirt and tan shorts. They actually looked nice on him. This is when Alice stated that if we don't wear our outfits tomorrow, we would all have to eat a tub of mayonnaise. I didn't really mind, but I didn't want to put Edward and his family through that torture, which is probably what Alice hoped would happen.

Next came Jasper. He got a white long-sleeved shirt and a black sweater-vest. He then got faded jeans.

Edward was next. I was pretty scared to see what Alice would do to him. It wasn't as bad as I thought, so I was relieved. Alice got Edward a purple button up dress shirt with black dress pants. He looked sexy! It matched him perfectly.

Rose was after Edward. She wanted to do this so it took quickly. She and Alice picked out a striped top and jeans. Uh oh. This means I was next. I didn't want to think about what she planned for me when she looked at me with an evil grin.

**Alice's POV**

Mwahaha. This is going to be my most diabolical plan yet. I'm going to give Edward the hardest time of his life, just by dressing Bella up. I can't wait for tomorrow!

**Edward's POV**

Oh crap, I thought to myself. I saw Alice evilly smile at Bella. And I heard what she thought about doing to me. This meant that it would be a hard day for me tomorrow. I will just have to endure it though, I don't want to eat mayonnaise!

Alice wouldn't let me see the outfit until tomorrow. This must mean it was really bad. Oh, why me Alice? Why me? Oh, that's right. It's because you enjoy it when you piss me off.

**Bella's POV**

I couldn't wait for tomorrow. Edward would die when he saw me. Ha! This is going to be funny, although I do sort of feel bad for him. When we finally got back to the house, it was Esme's turn to dare.

"Bella," I was shocked. Why me? " I dare you to……"

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Ooooh. Yet again, another cliffe. Sorry for updating so late. I have school break in a few weeks so you can expect many updates then. If you like it, please review!!!! It really means a lot to me. Constructive criticism is greatly appreciated. Thanks!!

-oneofthecullens8


	5. edward, esme, and bella

**HEY guys! Did u like the last chapter? Comments? Questions? Criticisms? All are welcome, please review!**

**I'd like to dedicate this chapter to closestthingtoatwilightvamp1901, vampilicious792, twilightlover84, rayarocks101, and of course jamstar4eva.**

**Here's:**

Chapter 5

"Bella I dare you to stay away from Edward for the rest of the game. You may not be in the same half of the room as him."

'Why me?' I thought to myself. Oh, yeah. Because she wouldn't even try to dare Carlisle or Edward, and Emmett had to be last since he picked first. **(This is my own rule that I play with. I'm sorry if you don't agree with it.)**

Ugh! I got up from my comfortable seat on the couch next to Edward and moved to the other side of the room. I ended up sitting near the piano. Edward was giving Esme mean glares. I knew he wasn't too happy with this either.

I had to think about who to dare next. I didn't want to dare Edward of course, and I couldn't dare Emmett, so that left Carlisle. At least that was what everyone seemed to be doing. A mate for a mate……….

I took a deep breath and spoke slowly. "Carlisle, truth or dare?"

He had to think about this. "Dare," he finally said.

"Okay, Carlisle. I dare you to…….."

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

**Sorry, short chapter. I'll try and make the next chapters longer. I hope you liked it. As always, comments, questions, criticisms, and reviews are welcomed with open arms. Luv yal!**

**oneofthecullens8**


	6. Tu no flirtear conmigo!

**Disclaimer: Twilight and all of these characters are not mine. They belong to Stephenie Meyer, although I wouldn't mind borrowing Edward.**

**Here are some fanfiction stories that I want to recommend.**

**New Siblings in Town**by music-freakgirl14. Bella and Emmett Swan are new to forks, Bella doesn't quite fit in so they are each others best friend until they meet the Hale's and Cullen's. Drama soon sweeps up into their lives,Original Pairing! Read and Review please

**And**

**The College Experience**by music-freakgirl14. sequel to New siblings in town. Bella and Edward go to separate colleges, they are falling apart but will they soon find a way back to each other?

**I highly recommend these stories. Lots of suspense, drama, romance, and humor!**

**Summary: The Cullens and Bella are playing a game of truth or dare.**

Chapter Four

**Carlisle's POV**

"Alright Carlisle, Truth or Dare?" Bella asked.

I wasn't going to wimp out. "Dare," I said firmly.

Bella gave me her mischievous smile. "I dare you to go to the hospital, and find a nurse. Then go up to the nurse and you must use these terms: foxy mama, my place, and tonight." My entire family was cracking up. Who knew Bella could be so well, mean?

**Bella's POV**

We all drove to the hospital and Carlisle walked in. He went to the nurse's station and picked an incredibly beautiful nurse. He asked if he could speak with her for a moment and she slapped him. Yeah, I said it. She SLAPPED him. Then, she said, "Tu no flirtear conmigo." With that she stomped away.

"Okay, that was odd. Let's go home now," Carlisle said.

"No way! You still didn't finish your dare," I argued. I wasn't going to let him wimp out. The entire family was cracking up by now and I couldn't help but give a huge smile. This dare was working out better than I thought.

**Carlisle's POV**

I walked up to the next nurse. She wasn't as good looking as the first but at least she spoke English. "Hey, Karen," I saw her name on her name tag. "Can we talk," I asked politely.

"Sure," She responded and we walked into my office.

Well, here goes nothing. "Well foxy mama, I was wondering if you would like to come over to my place tonight." Gah!!!!! I didn't really want her to respond. "Sure, babe," she answered. Just then an idea popped into my head. "Just kidding," I told her. "I'm sorry, but I don't really see you that way. It isn't very professional either."

She 'hmph'ed and walked away. Well, I got out of the dare more easily than I thought.

We went home and it was time for the next dare.

I hated to do this, but a mate for a mate. "Edward, truth or dare?"

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Ooooh. Yet again, another cliffe. Sorry for updating so late. If you want your story recommended here, just tell me your pen name and the story name and I will read and recommend it! (Also music-freakgirl14, I took the fantastic idea of recommendation in stories from you, so if you would like me to stop, please just tell me and I will) If you liked this chapter, please review!!!! It really means a lot to me. Constructive criticism is greatly appreciated as always. Thanks!!

-oneofthecullens8


End file.
